Draygon's chamber
Draygon's chamberSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 106''Super Metroid Players' Guide'' pg. 63 is a room located in Maridia where Draygon, a Space Pirate commander, is fought in Super Metroid. Description The room is completely submerged in water, and as such requires the Gravity Suit for unrestricted movement. The chamber is made primarily of green mechanical material, with a sand-covered floor. The background is totally black, owing to how deep into Maridia the room is. It starts off as a ledge connecting to a pipe-filled room in Maridia. The entrance to the chamber is guarded by a Gadora. Immediately upon entry, Big Boss Confrontation BGM (Ridley, Draygon) begins playing and a swarm of four Evirs appear near the sand-covered floor, each one slowly swimming out of view one by one. They cause no damage to Samus. After this, Draygon appears, commencing the battle. Mounted on both walls are a group of four Wall Cannons, with two on each wall. The highest on the left wall is destroyed and short-circuiting with electricity. The covers on the other three can be destroyed with Missiles or Super Missiles. If the Cannons are not destroyed, they will fire projectiles at Samus throughout the entire battle, hampering her efforts to kill Draygon. There are what appear to be dried husks of Scisers in the sand floor, which may have been sustenance for Draygon and the Evirs. Of particular curiosity is the presence of floating cube-like objects at the top of the room. Their purpose is unknown. Role Samus, in her quest to save the baby, finds that the Tourian base is guarded by four Golden Statues, which deactivate when their corresponding Space Pirate boss is killed. Samus, having killed Kraid in Brinstar and Phantoon in the Wrecked Ship, ventures deep into Maridia to hunt down Draygon. Her travels lead her to this room, where she fights the crustacean. An otherwise difficult battle can be ended rather quickly if Samus exploits any destroyed Wall Cannons. Allowing herself to be grabbed by Draygon will give her an opportunity to grapple one of these and kill Draygon with the conducted electricity (she will take severe damage herself however). Draygon's corpse will then explode and sink into the sand. A swarm of six Evirs will bury the body and disappear into the sand. Energy Capsules and Missile Ammo will appear, and the doors will unlock. With Draygon killed, Energy Capsules and Missile Ammo will appear and the doors will unlock. The next room on the bottom floor becomes accessible, and Samus will find the Space Jump in here. This allows her to escape the room (though a well-timed Wall Jump can also do the trick), and hunt down the kidnapper of the baby and the final Pirate commander, Ridley. Inhabitants *Scisers (dead) *Wall Cannons *Evirs *Draygon Trivia *Contrary to the rest of Maridia that features natural environments and structures made of purple stones, this unique room contains many aspects of technology such as the Wall Cannons, the large top left structure, the submerged boxes and pipes. It possesses a design similar to the interior of the Wrecked Ship and to several rooms featured in Tourian, indicating Draygon's chamber may be of Chozo or Space Pirate origin. *This is the only time Evirs cause no damage to Samus on contact. References Category:Rooms Category:Maridia Category:Boss Rooms